Compared with a cable transmission technology, an optical fiber transmission technology has advantages such as a large capacity, a small loss, and a strong anti-electromagnetic interference capability. Therefore, as costs of optical fiber transmission gradually decrease, an optical fiber access network is an inevitable development trend. An access network segment representing a “last mile” requires ultra-low costs, a simple structure, easy implementation, and the like. This brings a great challenge to technical implementation. A Passive Optical NetworkPON uses a passive device, and is currently the most promising technology for implementing a broadband optical access network. Based on carried content, PON technologies mainly include an APON (Asynchronous Transfer Mode Passive Optical Network, asynchronous transfer mode passive optical network), an EPON (Ethernet Passive Optical Network, Ethernet passive optical network), a GPON (Gigabit Passive Optical Network, gigabit passive optical network), and the like.
The International Telecommunications Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector has been exploring solutions to reduce energy consumption in a PON range. These energy-saving solutions can improve performance of a battery powered device, and can save energy and reduce dioxide emissions as a whole. With the popularization of the PON, a quantity of deployed ONUs also increases. Therefore, a PON energy-saving solution is essentially to reduce power consumption of an ONU.
How to trigger an awaking event when an ONU is in an energy-saving mode is not defined in a standard. According to a universal technology in the industry, a PON port traffic detection method is used to trigger an awaking event. Specifically, when an ONU is in the energy-saving mode, the ONU detects received and sent traffic on a PON port, and triggers an awaking event when a traffic rate is greater than a threshold. An OLT also detects the received and sent traffic on the PON port of the ONU, and triggers an awaking event when the traffic rate is greater than the threshold.
The universal PON port traffic detection method has the following disadvantages:
(1) Some services have a strict requirement for a delay time. PON port traffic detection requires periodic sampling and does not support immediate awaking, and therefore cannot meet a high QoS (Quality of Service, quality of service) requirement of the services.
(2) It is difficult to configure a value of a threshold in the PON port traffic detection method. The threshold needs to be analyzed and calculated with reference to a specific network situation.
(3) A traffic rate at an initial stage is small for some services, and cannot reach an awaking threshold at a signaling interaction stage. As a result, the ONU cannot be awoken in time.